


Just let me peg you

by Gemma_H



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Live On Tour, Love On Tour, Pegging, Reality orientation, a little bit thoughtful, harry has a pain kink, harry needs to be loved
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_H/pseuds/Gemma_H
Summary: 哈利·斯泰尔斯是一个在舞台上充满自信、激情洋溢的摇滚明星，可是他一直在试图掩饰自己的的脆弱。正如他在stern show中所说，他几乎没有正经的关系，而且每一段关系都以失败告终，可是他的脆弱是什么呢，又是谁即将出现给予他安全感，实现互相救赎呢？
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利很小的时候就发现自己对疼痛有一种超乎常人的兴趣，准确点应该说是性癖，小的时候他并不懂这些，等到进了x-factor，他接触到了更多形形色色的人，听到了很多他以前想都不敢想的娱乐圈的奇闻异事，这着实给他那颗被妈妈Anne和姐姐Gemma保护得太好的幼小心灵重重一击，不过这也激发他不断地探索自己，接触到自己感兴趣的那个群体——BDSM。

哈利很小的时候就发现自己对疼痛有一种超乎常人的兴趣，准确点应该说是性癖，小的时候他并不懂这些，等到进了x-factor，他接触到了更多形形色色的人，听到了很多他以前想都不敢想的娱乐圈的奇闻异事，这着实给他那颗被妈妈Anne和姐姐Gemma保护得太好的幼小心灵重重一击，不过这也激发他不断地探索自己，接触到自己感兴趣的那个群体——BDSM。音乐产业比他想象中的要成熟深邃得多，一应俱全，上至明星包装，下至恋爱公关，甚至像哈利这种有着很小众性癖的人都能在这个圈子里找到合适的对象，“内部消化”他想，“真有趣。”

于是他接连着谈过几任，可每一任都结束地很快突然，毕竟肉体上的契合并不代表灵魂上的契合，而哈利是个浪漫的小男孩，抛去性，他更想要一个灵魂伴侣。

泰勒·斯威夫特的pr是他没想到的，某一天，西蒙把他叫到他的办公室，那些男孩儿们也都在，“哈利，我们准备给你安排一段公关恋，泰勒·斯威夫特你知道吧。”西蒙抬起头，黑黢黢的眼睛就像黑洞把哈利吞噬，“就这样定了，大概只有一年，你不用太紧张，装作一个正常的男人就行了。”说完西蒙就大笑起来。又是那种恶心玩味的眼神，哈利差点没吐出来。男孩儿们拍着他的肩，打闹着：“嘿，哈利，这次你可捡着好运了，你要出名了。”在男孩们的推推搡搡和口哨声中，哈利被簇拥着推出了西蒙的办公室。

那天晚上，哈利躺在床上想着西蒙对他说的话，“装作一个正常的男人就行了”，我不正常吗，我是大多数人眼中的异类吗，我该怎么办，我会遇到我从小渴望的灵魂伴侣吗……想着想着，哈利眼眶红了，他翻过身子，把脸捂在枕头里小声哭泣着，“我不正常吗，我只是一个有些敏感，有些脆弱，想要被人保护的小男孩儿啊……”，那是他第一次直面少数群体的身份认同，很显然，他退缩了，他害怕了，那个时候他选择了掩藏真实的自己，于是他成为了那个镁光灯下笑容迷人，充满自信，大胆放肆的摇滚男孩，时尚icon。那个时候他19岁。

那段与泰勒·斯威夫特的关系结束得很离奇，各路小报说是哈利爱上了别的女孩，甩了泰勒，甚至有狗仔拍到了泰勒“气冲冲”离开游艇的画面。拜托，那只是一张糊到游艇形状都难以辨认的照片，典型的英国狗仔照，不过那个扎着金色马尾辫，佝偻着脖子的模糊侧影确实可以看出那个“气冲冲”离去的女人是泰勒。这段关系就这样结束了，不过正如那些男孩所说，哈利确实出名了——一个全美、甚至全世界女孩梦想中的“帅气风流”男友，一个众人皆知的甩了泰勒·斯威夫特的渣男。

之后他断断续续谈过一些男友和女友，2016年3月份one direction在媒体面前宣布休团。休团后，凭借着好友兼经纪人Jeff熟练地公关操作以及他自身风趣智慧的谈吐，逐渐地，哈利终于摆脱了西蒙给他强行安排的花心风流的人设，媒体面前的哈利形象逐渐立体鲜活了起来，他终于遇不到那种会逼问他“你是队里最花心的吗”、“你是不是喜欢老女人啊”、“mama direction是不是很对你口味啊”这些噩梦般的记者了。哈利逐渐敞开了自己的心胸，各种采访中冷静成熟的见解让他的粉丝们惊讶，同时在这段时间他吸引了不少新粉，人们都爱他，他呼吁”treat people with kindness”，粉丝们也纷纷打出”treat harry with kindness”，可是他想要更多的爱，不仅仅是粉丝对他的爱护。他想要敞开胸膛，不顾一切地将自己托付给一个人，想要被保护，想要被夸奖，想要被支配，想要肉体上被爱，以他想要的那种方式。

哈利喝醉时曾向Jeff倾吐过这些他心底最深处的秘密，这些他曾经无力直面的东西，这些东西只有在醉酒带来的大脑麻痹以及黑夜的掩护下他才有勇气向好友吐露。“一个摇滚明星，呃呃呃……”，Jeff很显然惊到了，“兄弟——”。哈利绿碧玺似的眼珠痛苦地望向杰夫，在黑夜中闪烁着幽幽的光，“抱我，杰夫。”哈利将整个身子的重量交给了杰夫，脑袋靠在他的肩上，热乎乎醉醺醺的像一只可怜的被抛弃的小狗。“你说，我能有一段正经的关系吗，有人愿意爱我吗？”“会的，一切都会好起来的。”杰夫将那只浑身散发酒味的巨型小狗揽在了怀里，轻声宽慰着，抚摸拍打着他的后背。不久那颗毛茸茸的脑袋就发出了轻微的呼噜声。“真的永远是个孩子。”杰夫将他放在了夜谈的卧榻上看着他充满怜爱地说。

我如同这个世界上着迷于哈利·斯泰尔斯疯狂魅力的千万少女一般，混迹于推特、ins，在互联网上追随这位摇滚明星的踪迹，发布帖子宣泄着对他的喜爱，偶尔写些同人以满足疯狂的不切实际的脑洞。但与这成千上万的疯狂少女不一样的是，我有一个可怕的想法——我想操哈利。嘶——听起来就很疯狂，是吧。翻阅着那些最疯狂的女友粉harries的推文，我摇了摇头，重重地躺到床上把自己铺展开来，“大概，我真的有点奇奇怪怪。”躺了一会儿，我坐起来，收起电脑，准备去咖啡馆写论文，一杯咖啡，一篇论文，一个下午，完美。

慵懒的夏日午后，咖啡馆里迷人的蓝调布鲁斯，咖啡豆浓郁的香味，机器时不时轰隆一阵，我坐在我最爱的那个位置——一个温馨的小角落，背阳，有一扇复古式小窗，阳光透进来正正好。我已经坐了大概两个小时了，查找相关资料，逐渐沉迷。突然，我的message跳动了一下，打断了我的思绪，是我好友艾米发来的，对了，我只曾向她吐露过我对哈利最真实的想法。“操”，我的脸几乎贴到屏幕上，“harry has a pain kink, here is the thread.”是一条推文。“我想你一定喜欢[笑脸]”，艾米又发来一条。“当然啦，我爱死你了[爱心][爱心][亲亲]。”我飞速放下手中的活儿，点开了那条推文。“fuck, fuck, fuck”，我一边浏览一边叽叽咕咕，“Jesus，这是哪个天才整理出这些，这些图片，我的天，太疯狂了。”

图片中，哈利被绑起来，这是男孩儿们之间的打闹玩笑；哈利在舞台上做出那些疯狂的动作；哈利用黑色胶带把自己嘴封了起来；哈利在舞台上跪下来，我的天，手还背在身后，我真想把他手铐起来固定住……这是什么，late late show上的纹身挑战，“这是哈利瞳孔平日里的样子，这个是哈利纹身时瞳孔的样子，总而言之，哈利有疼痛癖好。”——那张图片中哈利的瞳孔发散开来，原本幽绿色的眼珠大半被黑色占据，像是绿琉璃给中心的黑珍珠镶了个漂亮的边，仿佛毒蛇吐信子般散发出致命的诱惑，我死死盯着那个眼珠，恍了神。“我的天！”我终于恍过神，捂住了脸，在桌子上趴了一会儿，“都是我们的幻想罢了，大明星怎么可能有所谓的pain kink呢，就算有又和我有什么关系呢。”我叹了叹气，点了转发键。

日子一天天过去，哈利出演诺兰新电影后发布了举世瞩目的个人同名首专，受到各大乐评机构的广泛好评，之后是规模庞大的世界巡演，真正的世界巡演。我盯着巡演场馆、日程，试图抢到合适的票，可是一个炙手可热的少女偶像，票哪里那么好抢，很自然地，我没有抢到票。那段时间，一张哈利演唱会的票是校园里女孩儿们梦寐以求的东西，拥有一张票足以把校园里那些平日里默默无闻的女孩儿变成校园明星，被大家簇拥。

我依旧在社交网络上追踪哈利最新的演出动态，花西装，紧身阔腿裤、若隐若现的丝质衬衫，依稀可见变硬的奶头使柔软的丝绸凸起，领口一直开到肚子，一眼能看到胸下纹着的大蝴蝶的须。“他可太他妈的酷了。”身边的女孩儿们说，“真希望他是我男友。”在目睹了推上众多少女表达自己因为哈利看身边哪个男人都像傻缺而找不到男朋友的溢出屏幕的痛苦后，我陷入了沉思。我从来没有这种烦恼，我根本不会为这种事烦恼，我也没有暗恋的男生，我似乎不像一个青春期的和大家一样的渴望爱情的少女，我究竟是什么样的呢？


	2. Chapter 2

S和M，关系中的支配方和臣服方。

那天晚上我坐床上，在搜索引擎上缓缓浏览着：一种情感和肉体的支配和臣服关系，女主人，奴役，权利交换，恋物癖……会使用道具，如皮带、鞭子、拍板、手铐、冰块、蜡油……“嘶——”我吸了一口气，撅了撅嘴，那个穿花西装，肆意敞着衣襟，露出圆鼓鼓花蝴蝶肚皮的长发男孩一下子涌入了我的脑海——

记得没错那是another man杂志，我的男孩在即将减去嬉皮长发前最后一次正式杂志的拍摄。脖子上紧紧系着黑色皮项圈，金色的金属搭扣，纤细洁白的脖颈被禁锢，动脉被压迫，窒息，哽塞，飞速旋转，死亡……我的脆弱男孩，被黑暗包裹，被狠狠压制，禁锢不失为一种保护，死亡未必是一种逃避，噢，那么美，像没有生命的艺术品，是吗，仿佛下一秒就要破碎，可是…

时空仿佛穿越了，是梦吗？我呆立在杂志拍摄现场，白色的幕布，我的男孩，一群来来回回上前整理服装的工作人员，闪关灯，咔，挥手，椅子，破烂帆布鞋……我的男孩被一位男士粗暴地戴上了我想亲自为他系上的项圈，可他笑得那么开心，我听不到声音，他们在讲什么，又是一个冷到冰窟窿的笑话吗？工作人员也在笑…

“咔——”随着快门一次次按下，艺术品快速坠落，鲜红的花朵凋谢，胸前的黑色飞燕逐渐褪去色彩，这是一件被完整记录的神祗的毁灭。有什么比目睹一场绚烂生命的悲剧更让人心碎的呢？窒息的静寂中，我惊醒，只剩下床头一盏幽暗的小夜灯，窗外聒噪的虫鸣以及初秋夜风拂过窗帘在墙壁上投下的黑色幽灵。

事实上，那组照片远没有我梦中的那么沉重，可以说是很烂漫，天真无邪的男孩，咧着嘴，露出那对著名的酒窝，让我魂牵梦绕的可爱兔牙，眼眸里尽是不懂世故的纯真，有点傻里傻气。

孩童般稚嫩，这是这位摇滚明星最独特的神奇气质，也是他最摇滚或者说是“最不摇滚”的地方。安静的深棕长发服帖在他脸颊两边，酒窝在发丝中若隐若现，酒窝的魅力就像甜酒，让我幸福地发慌，头脑却嗡嗡打转。那个跟随one direction在舞台上借着这头嬉皮长发，耍性子般在千万观众前肆意卖弄、胆大妄为的小疯子彻底不见了，最后一组长发照，“咔——”

收拾好书包，随手拿起一块面包，又揣了一盒牛奶，我出了宿舍。路上，我任由着同伴挽着我的手臂，思绪早已飘远——昨晚的那个梦，“可是什么呢……”

食堂是最好的分享收获各种信息的场所，在这里我听闻过也分享过许多奇闻异事，校园八卦、娱乐小道消息、最火的明星、少女偶像……

那一整年，校园食堂里每日都能听到哈利·斯泰尔斯的各种新鲜事儿，多到我无力招架。于是我有意无意地减少了去食堂的次数，这似乎是一种有效的逃避手段，我清楚地知道是我奇怪的占有欲在作祟，见了鬼了，我在逃避什么，我讨厌这样的自己。

关于那个多达89场的世界巡演，我的记忆早已零零碎碎，但我清晰地记得我的男孩的成长。巡演前，我还曾担心过那个在舞台上总是疯疯癫癫，时不时摔倒的幼稚鬼能不能撑起这偌大的场子，不过我的男孩从来不会让我失望。“我的男孩”，我默念道，或许有一天我可以在在平行世界的一端遇见他，致以他这样的痛苦而亲昵的称呼，倘若我有勇气…他的反应会是如何呢？

我总是有一个偏执而坚定的念头，这位舞台上闪亮的摇滚明星私下并非那么无所不能，尽管在大家眼中他拥有了一切。我眼中的他，脆弱，粘人，害怕孤独……但这并非是我的臆想，从我读到的各样小报，看过的种种采访中，我总能透过他带酒窝的笑脸或是碧绿柔和的眼神看到下面掩藏的深刻不安，就像一只受惊的美丽小鹿，在低矮带刺的灌木丛中跳跃着，忍着疼痛，寻找自己出去的路。

这种奇怪的笃定促使我将他称为我的男孩，我想要接近他，保护他，用手触摸他的生活，感受他的孤独，用我的怀抱温暖他，束缚他。倘若我的男孩愿意，我情愿献出我全部的爱，精神的爱，我愿意感受我全部的爱意奔腾着涌出我的心脏，我想我会一下子难以承受，跌倒在地。

爱一个人太痛苦了，让一个人承受那么多的爱同样是一副无形的镣铐，支配和臣服，汹猛而热烈，像荆棘鸟死亡前的最美妙的歌声，昙花凌晨黑暗中走向坟墓的绽放，生命的涌动在这个时候最为真切。痛苦是最真切的，而爱因此刻骨铭心。

“既然爱是一种禁锢，那禁锢也不失为一种爱，不是吗？”

我本以为我与他不会有任何交集，毕竟我只是个普通人，怎么可能进入他名流往来的社交圈靠近他呢？去看一场他的演唱会就是我能从他那得到的最多了，远远地看着我的男孩。

其实那本应是我距离他最近的时候，但没想到事情会有这样的转机，两条平行线在奇妙非自然外力的驱使下逐渐相交。不，不能说是逐渐吧，这一切来得太突然，就好像是一瞬间，我的男孩突然走进了我的生活，直到现在我还仿佛做梦一般——那颗毛茸茸的脑袋现在竟安然躺在我的怀里。如果这是梦，我宁愿永不醒来。

不过这一切还是要感谢我最好的朋友艾米，是她为我们抢到了珍贵的站台区的票，陪我去了love on tour巡演，以及给我出了一个绝妙的吸引哈利注意的点子，那次我意想不到的互动是我与他交集的起点。

“Just let me peg you.”艾米狡黠一笑，“他正好有句歌词是Just let me adore you，你改一下，用荧光笔描粗，这么劲爆的句子他肯定不会放过的。”看我犹豫的样子，她拍了拍我的肩：“你不是想这样吗，大胆把你的想法写出来。再说，这只是一条‘饥渴语录’罢了，没什么的。”于是我们一起做了这个巨大的卡牌，字体用绿色的荧光笔描粗，很是醒目。

我一生都不会忘记那天，当他将目光投向人群，锁定在我的牌子上的时候。

当时他在唱西瓜糖，将麦克风高高举起对着台下，喊着yousing，然后他就看到了我举的牌子。我怀疑他是否看到了上面写的内容，或者只是短暂神游时碰巧将失焦的目光洒在了我的牌子上。突然，他向我的方向竖起了大拇指，我一时大脑充血，差点没缓过神，我敢肯定当时周围的粉丝都在嘶吼“watermelon sugar high”，可是当时我好像被当头一棒，耳里只剩脑子里嗡嗡声，其他都化作虚无，诺大的体育场，只剩下我和他。

几秒后，我的眼神对上了他的眼神，接着是一个再熟悉不过的咧嘴笑。我的老天，我是怎么支撑住自己没有晕倒的！我他妈是在做梦吧！

不过，接下来的事完全可以证明我没有做梦。唱完西瓜糖，进入了短暂的观众互动时间。“Hey——，那边在搞什么呢，‘just let me peg you’，是写给我的吗，不胜荣幸。”他拉扯着话筒线，来回踱步，骄傲得像只花孔雀，“把摄像头对过去，让大家都看看。”我整个人都僵直了，操，这种事情怎么发生在我身上了！身边的人纷纷拿出手机开始拍摄，艾米很是激动，对着摄像机一个劲儿地挥手，而我脸通红，躲在巨大的牌子后面，嘴里自言自语个不停。

“我要为你赴汤蹈火，而你却要peg我，兄弟，说好的要与人为善呢，这世界怎么了。”经典的翻白眼、摊手一连串的动作，引得台下一阵欢呼。“It is a family show, or is it——”人们都疯狂尖叫起来。

我就知道会有这一出，典型的哈利。

“接下来，我要唱一首adore you送给这位小姐，谁叫她已经说了要peg我了呢。”又是一阵爆笑，操。

“你要红了。”演唱会结束后艾米笃定地对我说，“苟富贵，勿相忘，我的富婆梦就靠你实现啦。”“你开什么玩笑，我怎么可能红。”

我深知，舞台上无论他说什么都得到这种百分百投入的回应，哪怕只是一声咳嗽，因此我并不认为他与我的互动有什么特别之处，再经典不过的哈利式笑话啊，最多传一阵子，最后被某个YouTuber剪到巡演合集里，没错，只会是这样。

不知哪里有人搞来了我的INS账号。那条最高转的推特上赫然附上了我的INS账号，自然而然地，我的INS粉丝数在那段时间疯涨，私信也爆了，我甚至在考虑要不要换一个账号。“这大概是我这一辈子最红的时刻了吧”，我想。

一周后的大早，我在睡梦中被艾米的电话吵醒，“你撞大运了，快看看你的INS，哈利·斯泰尔斯开始关注你了！”“操！”我只会说这句话。

“不是吧，只是因为我说了我要操他，他就开始关注我了，太操了！”


End file.
